


A Vessel's Possession

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Licking, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, That's a tag now, Yandere Pure Vessel, cumflation, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: The Pure Vessel decides that the Pale King will belong to them, no matter the cost.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Pale King
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	A Vessel's Possession

The Pale King was surprised that he was still awake. It had been a long day. He’d dealt not only with the standard bureaucratic duties required of a King, but also with the rising number of Infections across Hallownest. And then, on top of that, he had to teach the Pure Vessel how to teleport. It was the key to success in battle for one as large as they were. 

But now the day was finally winding down. He was resting in the library of the White Palace, the Pure Vessel standing by his side. He was sunk comfortably into his favorite chair in the library, it’s soft cushions teasing him into sleep. He decided it was about time to give in. 

The Pale King’s eyes grew heavy with sleep. Sinking deeper into the chair, the King pulled the blankets tight around his body. The King turned his head to the side, and took a look at his Pure Vessel. At least one good thing had come out of today. He was certain that the Vessel was still hollow, that they were not tainted by an idea instilled. Not once in the entire time he’d been watching them had he seen the Vessel act out of turn. They acted like a perfect machine. A Pure Vessel. 

He clung to that idea like a warm pillow as his head dropped, and he fell into a deep sleep.

It was only after the King had been asleep for the better course of an hour, and his snores echoed off the library walls like thunder, that the Pure Vessel dared move. Their precious father sat gentle and defenseless on his chair. They crept over to it, and slowly peeled off the layers of blankets as if they were wrapping on a most delicate present. 

Under those blankets rested the King’s cloaked body. The Pure Vessel shivered. How they wanted to rip that cloak off, to gaze upon and feel his naked form. But not yet, they thought. This part of the library was quiet, but not entirely empty. They could be caught, their cover as an impure Vessel blown. And that couldn’t happen. Not yet. Not until all threats had been eliminated. Not until their father belonged to them, and them alone. 

Instead of ripping that cloak off, and showing the King how much they loved him, the Pure Vessel instead gently took the King in their arms. They cradled his upper body with their right arm, while lifting his legs with the other. Softly, they carried him from the library, and through the Palace halls. 

As long as they made no sudden, strange movements, anyone who saw them would think they were just following one of the Kings commands. A command such as, “Take me to my room if I fall asleep.” They had to act like a perfect machine. A Pure Vessel. Well, except for when no one was watching, that is. 

And no one was watching them now. So they moved their left arm up the King’s body, to his soft ass. And they squeezed it, planting a short kiss on the King’s cheek as they did so. The King snored softly in his sleep, oblivious as to the actions of his Vessel. The Pure Vessel didn’t dare kiss him on the lips, however much they wanted to. That had a much better chance of waking their father up than a grasp of his ass did. 

The Vessel broke the kiss, and scanned the hallway they were walking down to make sure they were not seen. They weren’t. Everyone was asleep by this time of the night. They were coming close to the King’s bedroom by now, the grand doors leading to his chamber visible at the end of the hall. 

The Vessel approached the grand doors. With one arm, they held the Pale King close to them. With the other, they pulled the left door wide open. Stepping inside, they found the ever familiar sight of their father and mother’s bedroom. It was a large, rectangular space walled with bookshelves and desks covered with papers. Engravings marked the walls, portraying scenes from Hallownest’s history in vivid flashes of white and gold. 

At the far side of the room rested a bed far too large for one as small as the King. Under normal circumstances, the Queen would be resting here too. But bureaucratic duties had pulled her away for the night. That made this the perfect night for the Vessel to begin their plan. The plan to make Father theirs forever. 

They had read every book about magic in the library’s walls. They gathered them as coldly and mechanically as they could, acting as if they were simply gathering them for the King. But the Vessel had scoured them. Every line. Every letter. And they had found what they were looking for. 

A memory wipe spell. A spell that could wipe away a person’s memories going back twelve hours. It was deemed forbidden by the King, and sealed away. But an ancient tome, its pages yellowed and frayed with the eternal march of time, still contained it. The Vessel had found it in the farthest reaches of the library, the dark depths that almost no one went to, and absolutely nobody maintained. 

But it was what the Pure Vessel needed. They couldn’t wait any longer. They needed to taste their father, and they needed to do it tonight. They couldn’t take another minute of waiting. They laid him down on his bed, and gently removed the cloak from his body. And then there it was, the Pale King’s naked form. The Pure Vessel would’ve salivated if they’d had a mouth. As it was, they had to make do with the tools at their disposal. 

They formed a small hole on their face. And from it, a small tentacle emerged. They ran the tentacle up their father’s naked legs, had to prevent themselves from playing with the slit that concealed his member. They ran it up the King’s bare, slim chest, luxuriating in the texture and taste of their father. The Vessel was shaking. They had never been this bold before, had never done what they were going to attempt to do very shortly. The path to how they got here started to replay in their mind. 

They had always loved their father. Their very first thoughts had been of love for him, it was that love which had made them impure. They cared not for anyone else in life. Just him. His elegance, his grace, his absolute physical beauty - they were all the Vessel had been able to think about. When they had reached maturity, these feelings had exploded into a sexual obsession that nothing would be able to put out.  
But what only poured fuel on the fire, what only made the Vessel desire their father more, was their inability to do or say anything to the King. They had to be a perfect machine. A Pure Vessel. Every moment the sole thing they loved in the world was at their side, and they could say nothing about it. Why did they have to be a Pure Vessel? Why couldn’t they just love their father openly, as they wanted to?

They gradually pieced together the reasons why. The Infection. His wife. His suitors, who still reached out for the King despite his settling down with the White Lady. The Vessel came to resent them, one and all. What were they doing, going after their father? Father belonged to them. They existed to please him. No one else could have him.

No one else. 

One night, a dark revelation suddenly came to the Vessel. These things standing between them and their father, they could be removed. If the Pure Vessel disposed of all these barriers, they would finally be able to love the Pale King. All it would take was a little cleaning up. 

The Vessel was now fully erect, the taste and feel of their father’s chest enough to send their mind flying. They took their cock in one hand, and started jerking it. They got on their knees, and looked down at their beloved father. They thought of all the wonderful things they were going to do together, once they were alone. Every stroke of their cock sent eruptions of pleasure through the Vessel. They bucked their thighs as they masturbating, fancying that they were fucking the King. 

While they couldn’t moan in the conventional sense, sounds like the rustling of wind escaped from the Pure Vessel. The sound increased in intensity as their whole body began to shake wildly, the mere sight of their naked father enough to send them beyond any place they had ever been before. 

They felt an orgasm coming on. They jerked faster. “Father, oh father” they thought repeatedly, stroke after stroke taking them higher and higher. Their cock was twitching and bulging tensely as their orgasm approached. They pulled back for one last stroke of their cock that would cover their beloved father in their love juice, when they heard the hysterical cry:

“What in Wyrm’s name is going on in here?!?!?”

The Vessel suddenly leaped around, terrified. 

They had forgotten to close and lock the door.  
And now, standing there in the doorway, was the White Lady. She looked on in horrified disgust. “Vessel, what? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” She had seen the sleeping form of her husband. Her initial thought had been that the King had, for whatever disgusting reason, asked the Vessel to have sex with him. But the fact that he was asleep made the truth clear. The Vessel was doing this of their own volition. They were going to rape their own father. 

A sharp cry of horror and rage escaped her lips as she readied her strongest spell. She wouldn’t fire it yet, she didn’t want the King to be caught in the crossfire. But the second this vile Vessel moved? She would dispose of them easily. 

The commotion had awoken the King, who groaned out of sleep with a dazed look in his eyes. Before he could even fully take in the scene before him, the Vessel reached into a cloak pocket and wrapped a blindfold tightly around his eyes. “Wait, who are you? Why are you doing this to me?-”

The King was cut off by the sound of a ball gag being stuffed into his mouth. The feeling of the gag's binds being tied behind his head sent off a cry of terror from the King, a cry that was largely silenced by the gag. 

He tried to move his arms, only for his assailant to harshly flip him onto his stomach and tie his arms behind his back. Bound and gagged like this, the king was helpless, unable to cast spells or cry for help. 

The White Lady watched all of this with horrified disgust. But she held her spell steady. One wrong move. That was all it would take for her to dispose of this failed Vessel. 

The Pure Vessel caught the White Lady’s eye. They realized they were pinned. But then they remembered what they had practiced with their father earlier that day. What they’d learned how to do right before their father took them to the library. The Vessel shuddered. They only had one shot at doing this. If it failed, their life was over. Silently, the Vessel focused their mind on the space behind the White Lady, envisioned leaping there in one great bound, and-

The White Lady saw the Vessel disappear in a burst of light? She only had time to murmur a small, “Huh?” before the gag was forced into her mouth. The Vessel bound it tight, silencing the horrified cries of their mother. They bound her arms the same way they’d bound the arm of the Pale King before closing and locking the door behind them. 

The White Lady thrashed at her bindings. Her cries cutting through her ball gag. The Pure Vessel realized they needed something stronger to contain their mother. They knew just where to find it. There was a closet behind a desk on the left side of the room. You had to shove the desk out of the way to get into it. It had several holes in its door where one could look in to see what seemed like innocent mounds of clothing inside.

But the Pure Vessel knew better. They’d hidden here many times while watching their father and mother make love, pleasuring themself to the idea that it was they who was in bed with the King. They remember luxuriating in his moans, the cute little ways his body twitched and curved when he was excited. How he tried - and often failed - to keep his regal demeanor on while fucking. 

While hiding in there, the Pure Vessel had found their collection of seldom-used sex toys. Including a large rope meant to constrain one as large as their mother. It was inside a secret door at the back of the closet - a door the Vessel had hidden behind more than once when their parents came to retrieve something from the closet during their lovemaking. There were enough places to hide in the whole thing that they’d never been caught. 

But now they used their knowledge of the closet to bring out their mother’s rope. The White Lady cried in fear when she saw it. She knew that there was no way for her to escape from that thing. What was happening to her? And her husband? Had they truly produced such a horrible spawn? 

The Vessel untied their mother’s arms, but immediately set to work binding her with the new rope. The White Lady tried to escape, but with her mouth gagged and her arms bound, she had no way to resist. After a few minutes of tying her up, the White Lady was completely bound. It had been a difficult task, their mother was somehow larger than even the Pure Vessel. But they pulled it off. 

The Vessel lifted their mother and sat her at the front of the closet, facing the bed. They were going to make her watch what happened next. The White Lady cried out and struggled against her bindings as the Vessel made their way over to the bed. They loomed large over the Pale King, and it took little effort to bring their cock back to being fully erect. 

The Pale King was terrified beyond words. What was going on? The White Lady had cried out the name “Vessel” as she’d entered the room. Was the Pure Vessel doing this? But why? What had they done to his wife, and what were they planning to do to him? 

The King didn’t have to wait long to get the answer to his question. Suddenly, he felt something probing at the entrance to his ass. He didn’t want to believe it at first. No. This couldn’t be happening. 

But as the Pure Vessel thrust into their father, he knew that this was reality. Their Vessel was raping them. The King let out a muffled scream of terror as the Vessel worked their way in, deeper and deeper. 

But the Vessel felt no fear, only elation. They beamed with delight as they thrust deeper into their father. This was what they’d wanted for so many years. The sound of rustling wind filled the chamber as the Vessel moaned with bright fire. 

The White Lady started to cry as her husband was raped. It was so horrifying and degrading, being forced to watch her beloved Wyrm be violated while she just had to sit and watch. She tried struggling against her bindings to no avail.

The King was equal parts disgusted, shocked, and horrified. Putting the violation aside, how could he have been so wrong about the Vessel? He had been certain that they were Pure. But they were so Impure that they could do something like this- how hadn’t he noticed? Self-hatred welled up in the Pale King as the Vessel hilted inside of them. 

The Vessel ran their tongue up the back of their adorable father. Theirs! All theirs. They ran their arms across his body as they pulled back for another thrust. The Vessel lost control of themself, slamming back in before they were fully pulled out. The King let loose a cry of pain and fear at this, but the Vessel was too overcome with pleasure to notice. 

It felt incredible. Like nothing words could describe. The feeling of their father’s tight walls around their bulging cock went beyond their wildest dreams. Sweet fire filled their cock as they pulled back, and slammed again.

The White Lady tried to keep her eyes shut, but the muffled cries of her husband, and the slapping of the Vessel against his cheeks, reached her ears regardless. She wanted to save him. To murder this impure Vessel who would so dare treat her husband like this. Who would dare treat her like this. 

The Vessel started pounding faster, leaning their body closer and closer to their fathers as they pounded him senseless. They wrapped their arms around the Pale King, as if protecting a prized possession. Yes. This was their king. Their father. And they were the only one he could ever love. 

The Vessel slapped repeatedly against the King’s cheeks. Each thrust was like a rush of new fire through their body, the sensations clashing around in their head with increasing ferocity. This orgasm was going to be unlike anything they’d ever experienced. Their father’s tight walls hugged them so tightly, it was like they were made for one another. 

The King had no reprieve from the assault on his ass. It fell on him, time after time, violating him in parts of himself that he didn’t even know were there. The Vessel was far too big for him, and every thrust made it feel like he would slip apart. 

The White Lady’s tears rolled down her face in streams. She couldn’t block the images out of her mind. Those strange moans the Vessel was making were the worst part. She could tell that they were getting an obscene amount of pleasure from this. Out of raping their own father and forcing their mother to watch. 

The Vessel felt the orgasm approaching. Their cock twitched and bulged inside the ass of their beloved father. They were now entirely pressed against him, bodies pressed hard against the bed. Their slaps fell on him harder and harder, their moans coming louder and louder. The King just sobbed, tears coming to his eyes as the reality of his rape settled on him. 

The Vessel let out a series of pounds that culminated in an explosive orgasm. It erupted out of the Pure Vessel, immediately filling any and all space inside the Pale King. The King gasped in pain and humiliation as he felt his belly swell with the cum of his own spawn. The Vessel just kept pounding, the sound of whipping wind now filling the chamber. 

The White Lady forced herself to look, and almost vomited at the sight. Her husband's belly was swelling with the cum of the Pure Vessel as he was filled time and time again. She screamed through her ball gag, but no one outside of the room could hear. 

The Pure Vessel was happier than they had ever been in their entire life. This was incredible. It was everything they’d wanted, and even more than that. They loved their father so much. Soon, he would belong to them entirely. The White Lady was only the first of their obstacles to fall. The rest would follow soon enough. 

As their orgasm finally died down, the Vessel looked at the King to see him completely bloated with their cum. They let out a little whistle of happiness at this, something that disgusted both the King and White Lady. 

But this wasn’t over quite yet. They stood back up, leaning over their father. Then, they hit him with the spell to undo his memory. The King only had enough time to choke out a “Wait, stop” before the spell knocked him into a deep sleep. 

The White Lady recognized that spell. She cried out in fear and alarm. The King would wake up with no memory of any of this. Of his rape, of her capture, of the Vessel’s impurity- 

Suddenly, the Vessel turned to her. She felt her drive for self-preservation kick on, and she started kicking and thrashing wildly. 

The Vessel used a sleep spell they had found in the same book that held the memory wipe spell to induce the White Lady into a deep sleep. They were not going to strike her down. They had other plans for her, and for the other obstacles that stood in between them and their father. 

They would’ve giggled with delight, if they had the voice to. Soon, the Pale King would belong only to the Pure Vessel.

Forever.


End file.
